Eddsworld Wiki:Rules and Policies
Article rules *Articles must be on-topic. *Information on articles must be verifiable. *Contributors should avoid writing the same thing multiple times in different article sections. *Articles should be written in an objective manner. **Words such as "you" and "we" should be avoided. Image rules *Image titles: **Images of comics should be titled in these styles: "ComicTitle" or "ComicNoTitle" (Ex: "ComicBlah" or "ComicNo007BlahBlah"). **Images of official art should be titled in this style: "ArtTitle" (Ex: "ArtSodaPop"). **Images of animation screenshots should be titled in this style: "Animation_AnimationTitle_BriefDescription" (Ex: "Conscience_ManGetsRevenge"). **Images of collab screenshots should be titled in this style: "CollabTitleDescription" (Ex: "CookingPeopleWalk"). **Images of real people should be titled in this style: "PersonDescription" (Ex: "EddGlaring"). **Only admins (sysops) can rename images - this is a global wikia restriction. If a user accidentally uploads an image without using the proper title structure, the image will be renamed accordingly. *Image descriptions must include people involved in the images's creation and a link to the source of the image. Like articles, descriptions of images must be objective. *Images not attached to a page are at risk of being removed within 24 hours of their upload. Images not Allowed *Duplicate images - check to see if the image your uploading hasn't already been uploaded first. *Off-topic images - images not related to Eddsworld in any way may not be uploaded, even for use on user pages. *Non-public images of other people - additionally, legally underage users should avoid posting photos of themselves here. *Fan art/gifs - with the exception of art made by Edd Gould, crew involved in Edd's creations/collabs, Eddsworld: Legacy crew, and The Eddsworld Fan Movie crew, fan art may not be uploaded, even for use on just user pages. This is partly due to the complications involving fan art theft. *Advertisements. Video rules *Official uploads of videos must be used as the primary external links, but a re-upload may be used as reference if the original videos were taken down or if the re-upload was taken from an swf file. *Duplicate and off-topic embedded video posts will be removed. *Descriptions of embedded videos must be objective. *Embedded videos not attached to a page are at risk of being removed within 24 hours of their upload. Advertising Users may only use their user page to promote stuff they personally created. Using images and video links as a way to promote stuff here, however, is not allowed. Gaining Certain Rights Contributors can gain certain rights by admin recommendation or fulfilling certain requirements. The requirements are below. Chat Moderator (chatmoderator)/Discussions Moderator (threadmoderator) *Reporting a nonconstructive or uncivil user. *Undoing nonconstructive edits. Administrator (admin/sysop) *Making 200 constructive edits. Bureaucrat *Making 200 constructive edits. *Having a clean history (no rule-breaking or blockages) *Having a general knowledge of Wikia procedures. Consequences Users who break rules three times will receive a block ranging from two weeks to forever, depending on the severity. Here are some examples: *Spamming (Ex: Making off-topic pages, posting excessive unwanted comments on an active user's talk page) *Vandalism (Ex: Adding false information to a page, blanking pages) *Being Uncivil (Ex: Bullying, Flaming, Name-calling, making threats, being rude/hurtful, being aggressive) Admins who break rules may be demoted and a temporarily banned. If a bureaucrat breaks any rules, a request will be sent to Community Central for their demotion.